U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,256 discloses a switching arrangement with symmetrical pulse ignition comprising an ignition transformer 20 and a controlled switching element SG. The secondary winding of the ignition transformer is split, and each half of the secondary winding acts on a respective electrode of the gas discharge lamp. Although symmetrical pulse ignition is very effective, it has the disadvantage that the gas discharge lamp burner must then likewise be symmetrically ended so as to avoid flashovers when the lamp is ignited.
DE 198 03 189 A1 discloses a gas discharge lamp with an integrated ignition device which implements asymmetrical pulse ignition. The ignition transformer has a secondary winding which acts on an electrode of the gas discharge lamp. This ignition arrangement is very frequently used for single ended gas discharge lamps, as the entire ignition voltage is applied to one electrode, and only very little voltage is present at the other electrode at the moment of ignition. This electrode is the electrode distant from the base and is connected to the ignition or operating electronics via a so-called return conductor. The disadvantage of this topology is that the entire ignition voltage is present at the electrode near the base, also commonly termed the ‘hot’ electrode, resulting in higher losses due to capacitive effects and corona discharges.